Takuto Karikuchi
Takuto Karikuchi is a member of Yusha High's Class 1A. He is currently on the Hero Course. His goal is to show other heroes what it means to be a 'true' hero. Like Stain, Takuto believes heroes are to prideful and lust for money and power rather than truly attempting to be heroic. Unlike Stain, however, Takuto does not believe that killing other heroes is the answer. Instead Takuto aspires to become the UK's #1 hero and act selflessly to show other heroes the way. Takuto was brought up in Newcastle Upon Tyne, near the river the location is named after. His family wasn't dysfunctional and, at home, he lived an average life. With the existence of Quirks, however, Takuto was also brought up with a distaste for how heroes acted. He did not, and does not, believe heroes should strive to save others for personal gain or begin showing themselves off to the public. At a young age, Takuto aspired to show how a hero should truly act but was usually bullied for having a vision. This bullying, that lasted until his enrolment into Yusha, allowed him to build up a tolerance to pain (which was convenient for his Quirk), though not by a ridiculous amount. Appearance Takuto has short, black hair with brown eyes that are usually set in determination. Whilst not at school, Takuto wears simple clothing and doesn't enjoy buying highly priced outfits. Whilst at school he wears the grey blazer, black jeans, shirt and tie as every other class member has to. He keeps his uniform in prime condition, believing it would be disrespectful to dirty his uniform. This principle of keeping his uniform neat extends to his hero costume which appears to be a reinforced, samurai inspired outfit that appears to vibrate so that Takuto can absorb Kinetic energy out of battle. Takuto doesn't appear to care much about his appearance out of class but does his best to be presentable at school. This isn't a part of his ethical beliefs but, rather, a desire to be seen as an authority figure so that when he becomes #1 he'll be taken more seriously. History Quirk and Abilities Kineticist 'is an Emitter-type Quirk that allows Takuto to convert his own, or somebody else's, Kinetic energy into physical strength. The movements appear to begin a reaction in Takuto's body where the results appear to increase his strength, speed and durability. His muscle mass steadily grows as a result. Unfortunately, this requires a fight to be initiated before he can begin to increase his strength. Due to their being a limit to how much his muscles can grow without snapping, Takuto can not stack the strength he gains with each fight and must stop using his Quirk or stop moving altogether if his muscles reach their limit. There is no limit to how much kinetic energy Takuto can absorb but, again, there are limits to how much his body can handle. Takuto is also able to absorb the kinetic energy from physical attacks ''and non-physical attacks as long as he is forced in any direction. Moves As a young boy, like most young boys, Takuto was obsessed about being an astronaut, as such his moves are 'space-themed'. * 'Cosmic Smash '- With sufficient charge, Takuto unleashes a powerful uppercut. If the opponent is not knocked out, Takuto can also begin a combo. ** 'Cosmic Combo '- A series of attacks that begins with a Cosmic Smash. * 'Galactic Slam '- Takuto grabs his opponent and slams them into the ground. This move doesn't even require Takuto to activate his Quirk as he can use his opponents momentum to help throw them. ** 'Galactic Smash '- Takuto throws a punch designed to send his opponent into the ground. Though not particularly powerful, it's meant to be used to begin restraining an opponent. * 'Comet Burst '- A quick series of punches and kicks that not only damages the opponent but also charges up Takuto's Kineticist that much more. As the rush continues it gets more and more powerful due to the lightning fast movements involved. * '''Black Hole Crusher - When sufficiently charged, Takuto dives onto the opponent, crushing them underneath his enlarged muscles. ** 'Galactic Black Hole '- Takuto combines his Galactic Smash or Slam to send his opponent into the ground. Then he leaps into the air before diving on top of them to cause damage. * '50% Kinetic Strike '- Takuto fires a powerful punch that reduces his Kinetic charge by half. This doesn't alleviate the strain on his muscles, however, as they'll be absorbing kinetic energy for longer. Category:Students Category:Males Category:Frij, the Legendary Super Arcosian